0bsessed
NOTE: The page for 0bsessed on his wiki includes exclusive content that will NOT be found on the ZT Wiki. This is because some information would cause riots if they were located on the ZT Wiki. 0bsessed and Montyson3 both assume the identity of Monty, a tween who "will never outgrow Zimmer Twins". In his earlier videos, (mostly Montyson3) Monty assumes a black wall of text. He is a relatively new ZTer, having been on the site for 1 year and 2 months. He dropped Montyson3 about 5 months in. History Montyson3 Monty first came to Zimmer Twins looking for an alternative to GoAnimate, his favorite website which he had recently been banned from by his parents. When he first came, the site wouldn't load and he almost decided against joining. He was completely unknown until he bought VIP membership. His first indicator to who he is today was the video "Presents". This video still only has 10 views. He then proceeded to create more significant videos, including multi-parts later on, but none of them ever received crowd pleasers or must sees. His last video, "Very Important!" received 80 views. Summer Hiatus Monty went on hiatus around May 8, 2014 with his last video (see Montyson3) due to his VIP expiring. 0bsessed Around September 25, 2014, Monty came back as 0bsessed. He did not immediately renew his VIP, however he did make some hidden gems in between. But approximately January 8, 2015, he renewed with VIP and announced it by a video called "Montyson3 is BACK!!!" imastamper commented "WELCOME BACK! :D" which proves that he has gained a reputation for good videos. You can still go to "0bsessed" and he is active. Crowd Pleasers * Where's Montyson3? (an initiative announcing 0bsessed when he was first created) * How NOT to Get a Must-See How NOT to Get a Must-See Received nothing but praise. One comment induced "must-see material". Other Accounts ROBLOX: MikuSquidAddict (TheRobertsFamily3 is defunct) Minecraft: 0bsessed (changed his username) SoundCloud: Montyish Music (working on more songs) GoAnimate: tysonthematter, Land of LOLs (Land of LOLs is locked and linked to an email that he can't access, any new videos will be on tysonthematter, and they''' might get somewhat innapropriate)' Steam: HatsuneObsessed (not used very often, he has Plague Inc Evolved and Subnautica, however obtained some other method than Steam) Origin: 0bsessedZT Sondry: MontyXXX3 '(more mature)' Reddit: ChangingUsernames '(MUCH more mature)' Tumblr: montyish.tumblr.com (used to be mature but was recycled for ZT use) Happy Wheels: iToldmycrush Club Penguin: Monty716 cpps.me: ZimmerblooD Quotes "I'm tired of all of this Vetvix stuff." ~Zimmer Different, Montyson3 "I know what you're going to say. Must See is an immature and dumb series." ~ZT Complaints Department, 0bsessed, deleted video (Memories of this video are shady) "Don't worry, it's not your fault imastamper was captured. ''Hmm, I wonder what's going to happen to her? :3 Well, let's watch episode 3 and find out!" ~A.I.Z.T {2 IMASTAMPER!}, comment Artwork Career Monty recently began doing ZT artwork on his computer. Most of it will be showcased on this wiki. World of Zimmer Main article: World of Zimmer World of Zimmer is a mega-project which will include many things. Leetspeak Main article: Leetspeak Monty started speaking Leet in 2015 to share sensitive secrets. Sometimes he'll mention "n0rp", but that information remains off the website. Trivia -Monty shows no signs of ever quitting. -Must See was given consideration for cancellation one time, but he decided other people shouldn't have to control him and instead carried on. -Monty has 0 warnings. However, if he would have immediately renewed his VIP when he first made 0bsessed for 6 months, his video "SpySherrif 2" would have given him a warning for mentioning murder. -Back when Montyson3 was created, him and his brother tyson3 shared an account. Later on in the 0bsessed saga of videos, he paid for Tyson to have his own membership on his own account. -Monty used to be a brony, but no longer has access to the show. -Most of his games on Steam are obtained with some other method. (he only has 3: Goat Simulator, Plague Inc Evolved, Subnautica) -Speaking of video games, he would rather use Origin for gaming. -He might be the only boy on ZT that reads Dork Diaries. -He is 11 years old as of 2/22/15. -The reason why he dropped Montyson3 is because he wasn't able to access it anymore. -He makes friends with lots of famous users. -The digital painting program he uses is Real World Paint. -Most of his artwork is showcased at his wiki. montyson3zt.wikia.com -''He has a crush on imastamper.'' Theme Songs 3-29-15 : Linkin Park - In The End / Linkin Park - Somewhere I Belong / Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams In The End is a song reminding Monty of how no matter how hard he tries, he can't control himself or his autism. Somewhere I Belong reminds Monty of how he felt coming to Zimmer Twins. Boulevard of Broken Dreams reminds Monty of how things are going with his life. 4-1-15 : Linkin Park - Breaking The Habit This song reminds Monty of how he has tried to control his crush. 4-11-15: Linkin Park - Given Up "Let's just face it! I'll never control this crush!" ~Monty